


East or West

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: 2016 Christmas Fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: Who else could hope to know Orys as well as his King?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> For [Steph,](http://orysbaratheon.tumblr.com) via me, from [Lauren.](http://joannalannister.tumblr.com)

Aegon was not a man given to forgiveness. Rhaenys’ death had left him near as severe as Visenya, and seeing Aenys grow up so much weaker than Maegor… Well. 

Orys knew something of disappointment. Argella’s enduring distance, Davos being so much his mother’s son and hardly Orys’ at all, his  _ hand _ . Aegon alone understands, or even makes the attempt.

“Tell me, my lord Hand,” Aegon says, leaning double over the balustrade in just his shirt and breeches. There’s something strangely soft about him, barefoot and without his crown, and Orys does not feel so useless as he usually does without his false hand. “What would you do, if you were me?”

“How so, Your Grace?” Orys asks, leaning alongside his King and letting the ruin of his arm touch to Aegon’s, still strong, still ending in five fingers. 

“I love my sons, Orys,” Aegon says, hip brushing Orys’ for a moment. “But I cannot see how either one of them will follow me successfully. Had Aenys Maegor’s strength, or Maegor Aenys’ sense, I would rest easier. But Aenys is weak, and while Alyssa is strong enough for them both, she cannot rule in his stead. As for Maegor, well, he hasn’t the sense to see that Aenys might have the crown when I die, but the power will lie in  _ Maegor’s  _ hands.”

“You sound surer of that than I would be,” Orys says, because it is true - he is a warrior, knows little else, but serving as Aegon’s Hand has made him see just how difficult the business of ruling is. Aenys might have Rhaenys’ soft heart without her warrior’s soul to temper it, but he has a knack for politics such as Maegor could never have. Maegor will have a place in Aenys’ realm, but not the place he surely thinks he ought to have. “Aenys may serve you better than you believe of him, sire. He is his mother’s son.”

Aegon’s face goes hollow at the mention of Rhaenys, grief twisting him as nothing else ever has. Visenya has always been Orys’ favourite of Aegon’s sisters, but he half wishes that she had died in Dorne in Rhaenys’ place, so that Rhaenys might have stood at Aenys’ shoulder when the time comes.

“I have no choice,” Aegon says, shaking his lovely head. “Aenys will be King, and I must hope that his lady wife will be an able Queen - I love my sister as well as I love my sons, Orys. I know Visenya’s faults as well as I know my own. She will not take kindly to being Queen Dowager, but not Queen Mother.”

“I will be here as well, remember,” Orys says. “I will temper her when you are gone.”

Aegon’s hand closes over the stump of Orys’ wrist, gentle but without the condescension of Argella’s tenderness or the distaste of Davos’ consideration. Aegon has been Orys’ other half all their lives, Orys Aegon’s shadow. There isn’t a person in all the world, east or west, who knows him as well as Aegon does.

“My dear, dear general,” Aegon says. “I would be lost without you - even Visenya admits it. Knowing you will be with my sons is more a comfort than you can possibly know.”

 


End file.
